Ryusuke Autobiography
Name: Ryusuke Orichima Age: 2500 (looks like highschool age) Race: Half Demon Half archangel/fallen angel Ssx: Male Sexuality: Straight Hair Color: Silver Eye Color: Red kccupation: Demon Prince, Head of the Research Department in the Demon Realm Rank: Y (demon rank) Demon Slayer Rank: unknown Weapons: Chiya, Hikaru (twin swords that my character carries and they're the strongest weapon there is.), Scythe, guns, finger claws magic: Elmental magic such as fire, wind, ice, light, dark, shadow, healingForbidden Magic: Chiya and Hikaru's strongest move, blue flames, black ice, black wind, blood Backstory: When Ryusuke was in the human realm by his mother. All Ryusuke can remember from what his father told him that his mother was beautiful and a picture alongside a Jade amulet with the power of the wind dragon God Aerostar. But one day Ryusuke walked up to his father and asked how he and his mother met. "Well Ryusuke how me and your mother met when I went to the human realm looking for some tasty demon slayers to eat from your older brother's academy. Well when I was looking for some slayers I came paths with the most beautiful woman I ever seen. But we fought for a few hours and then we basically connected with one another and after few years keeping secrets. And what your mother told me she was a archangel for the Heaven Realm until she sided with the fallen angels and since she was God's best he can't banished her so she retired. We got married and nine months later you was about to be born. Until the demon slayers and excorists from the Holy Church came in and tried to kill you before you were born. But by the time they got there you were already born and your mother was to weak to fight so she told me to take you back to the demon realm while she stayed and that's when they killed her on the spot." Ryusuke's father said as Ryusuke's eyes teared up a little. But when Ryusuke was growing up in the demon realm every demon is trying to become King only way to becoming King is to by kill the current King and his new heir to the throne. But as years and years went on. When Ryusuke seen the two legendaries swords that everyone tried to pull out of the ground. So far in history of the two swords there been one sword each. Then the two wielders of the swords will fight to the death for the other swords. Legend says who ever wields both swords without fighting for the other. Says that the one who wields both swords will help save all the worlds against the most deadly force in history. But when Ryusuke walked and put his hands on the two swords, he had a vision where he seen two girls one wearing all black and the other one wearing all white and they introduced themselves to Ryusuke. "Hi we're Chiya and Hikaru the two legendary swords and we've chosen you to be our wielder Prince Ryusuke." They said. "Now pull us out of the ground and use our power to save the realms." As Ryusuke did he pulled both swords out as he felt their power went through his body as he felt their spiritual aura. Then one of his workers from the Research Department went to Ryusuke and handed him a note from the DragonTamer. "Hmm so I was right about Heaven want a war. Funny how they sent a letter when I pull the swords out." Ryusuke said. 'Ryusuke don't worry this isn't the force we told you about.' Chiya said to Ryusuke as he nodded and took the note to his father as his father read the note and took me where we can train before the First Holy War started. And when we stopped training that's when DragonTamer sent another note saying the war will start tomorrow. So the next day came by as Heaven and Demon Realms met as Ryusuke and the DragonTamer fought and fought away from the war so their fight won't be interrupted. While Ryusuke's best friend and rival fought alongside with Ryusuke's father two thousand and five hundred years went by as the Demon Realm made Heaven Realm retreated. During the victory party Ryusuke gave a victory speech and that's when Ryusuke's fathers captain tried to kill Ryusuke while he had his back turned, but Ryusuke's father stepped in and saved Ryusuke while his father told Ryusuke's best friend and his rival and take him to Itsuki's Demon Slaying Academy or IDSA for short. As his father opened a portal to the human realm.